Poached Eggman
by Angelwind
Summary: After SA2, Eggman returns home for some R&R. As he relaxes, he discovers more of his Grandfather's legacy. Humor content is light and sane but deliberate. PG for one bad word.


(Type a title for your page here)   
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Eggman, or any of these characters! This is fanfiction. You're gonna sue me for that? ;_;  
  
~  
  
Dr. Ovi Eggman.  
  
Grandson of Dr. Gerald Robotnik.  
  
Eggman walked slowly into his lounge slash security room. Security cameras of all his secret bases hooked into this main frame. In the corner was a fully stocked fridge... If you consider half the shelves dedicated to different types of eggs and the other half consisting of egg nog to be " fully stocked ". He pushed a button and a glass came out of the side and the egg nog poured into it, and a bit of rum was added to it from a hidden stock.  
  
He sighed as he took the much needed beverage and sat down in his large, comfy security chair. He stretched out, and took a quick scratch at his... uh... generous behind.  
  
_" Sonic, were depending on you! You are our only hope! "_  
  
He took deep, grated breaths. Who had said that?... Was it Amy? No. She did not have access to the telecom. Was it Knuckles? No.. he was busy sifting through the yellow water ( At least Knuckles hoped it was water and not something else ). Could it even be Rouge? No... And it wasn't Tails, the eight year old that he... Dr. Ovi Eggman... had actually enthusiastically worked with.  
  
It was him. He had said things that were in the nature of inspiring hope, and he had encouraged them. He was possessed by something hideous... Something that revolted him now. He would take over the world! Just they wait until he is finished his new plan! A smile spread across the area under his wild mustache.  
  
He reached for another scratch, and his fingers ran across something in his back pocket. It was a disk. He suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Rouge before he left ARK.  
  
_" Here.... I found this. This is meant for you.. " _she had said when she handed him this disk.  
  
He turned it over in his hands. It wasn't sabotage from the Government... That was the Robotnik family seal on the front.  
  
He carefully inserted it and turned his attention to the main screen. On it appeared Professor Gerald Robotnik.  
  
" Ovi.... Ovi! Oh, my child... I had known you vould find this. You vere a genius, unlike zat idiot ingrate father of yours! "  
  
The screen fizzed and it showed a home video. Sitting on a couch, watching TV was an overweight man with a bowl of hardboiled eggs in one hand, and in the other hand was an eggnog. He was watching a cooking show which had the title " 500 recipes for the ova vegetarian! ".   
Sitting nearby in a crib is a rotund baby with no hair... but instead had the beginnings of a really long mustache. He had a toolkit and was busy working a silly putty egg with a blowtorch.   
The camera turns to observe a homely looking woman smoking a cigarette and holding shopping bags entering the room.  
  
" Ovum! Can't you see that little Ovi is making explosives again?! Get off your ass and do something before he blows off the side of the house again! "  
  
The man grunts. Camera moves back toward little Ovi and the lens suddenly gets covered by silly putty. Ticking can be heard and suddenly the camera fizzes.  
  
The pictures returns to a laughing Gerald. Eggman looked down and shuddered.  
  
" You vere a genius, boy! Unfortunately, you had zat selfish streak your father had. No doubt you came to ARK looking to take over the world, yes? "  
  
" Nani?! "  
  
Eggman nearly choked on his nog and slammed his arm down on the chair.  
  
" Child, you are misguided! You know you don't want to take over zee world... You just like starting trouble. 'Tis 'bout time you understood zat. Do you vant to end up like I did? "  
  
He put his drink aside and folded his hands.  
  
" Ovi! Ovi! Ovi! You are brilliant, yes? You owe it to mankind to use your gift for good, zee? You are trying to make zee people of zee world happy... "  
  
Eggman scratched his chin and ate a hardboiled egg.  
  
" You has zee responsibility to make things right... " Gerald on the screen lowered his head. The screen went off.  
  
The floor quietly clicked as Eggman's shoes touched down. He lifted himself up. He scratched his head. His wicked smile spread across his face.  
  
" You are right Grandfather... People will be happy to be a part of the Eggman Empire! But first, I will avenge you... GUN will soon understand the true wrath of our family name! "  
  
He shook his fist, slammed his glass onto a table and made for the door.  
  
" Hahahaha! The Egg Jet will be perfect for this... "  
  
And off he went, to try and take over the world again, assuming it is part of his Grandfather's legacy. You really think he changed? Nah. At least in the back of his mind, he is doing it for the benefit of the world... Thats good at least, right? Ah... anyway, Sonic better wake up, its time to fry an egg.  
  
* holds up an eggnog * Here is to seeing that nice side of Eggman again. Cheers!  
  



End file.
